Sweet Morning
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - boy x boy / 1shot / "Ya! Ja-jangan digigit hyung!" ujar Ryeowook saat Yesung sengaja menggigit pelan bahunya / Sungguh! Yesung hari ini berniat mengajak Ryeowook ke taman bermain hingga sore. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain ketika tadi ia masuk kekamarnya dan melihat punggung putih mulus Ryeowook
1. Teaser

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Sweet Morning"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Kyuhyun, Hyukkie

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

**One Shot**

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dering ponsel dari samping kiriku. Perlahan mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. "Kau sudah bangun, baby-ah" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar saatku menempelkan ponsel ditelinga.

"Nee~ Yesung hyung. Kau yang membawaku ke kamar bernuansa ungu ini? Kali ini untuk apa?" tanyaku pada orang yangmemanggilku baby.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar samar diseberang sana, membuatku mempoutkan bibir. "Jika tidak mengatakan untuk apa, aku akan pergi sekarang juga" ujarku padanya,

"Pergi saja jika kau tak mau kita berkencan hari ini" ujarnya membuat kaki yang sudah kujejakkan kelantai, kunaikkan kembali.

Aku melipat kedua kakiku diatas kasur yang ternyata berseprai coklat dengan motif jerapah dan mengambil bantal dan kuletakkan diatas kaki. Mana mungkin aku pergi jika kami ternyata akan berkencan.

Keheningan tercipta diantara kami beberapa waktu hingga ia memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Maaf jika aku membawamu seperti ini lagi. Tapi kau tahu alasanku bukan? Jika kita berada di dorm, sudah pasti kita tak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie selalu membuatmu sibuk"

…

…

Greb..

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook yang selesai memakai kaos coklat muda dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu. Aroma segar apel langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman Yesung.

"Yesung hyung~ geli. Lepaskan" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada suara manja.

Perlahan pelukan Yesung merenggang dan ia membalikkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook agar manghadapnya. Yesung menyatukan kening hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Aroma mint tercium oleh Yesung, dan ia tersenyum.

"Lama sekali hmm.. Hyung bilang kan 15 menit" ujar Yesung sambil mengusap lembut pipi kiri Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung~" ujar Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata menikmati keadaan ini. Ryeowook merindukannya. Merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Ryeowook sebelum menjauhakn tubuhnya. "Hari ini seharusnya kita ke Lotte World tapi sepertinya hyung berubah pikiran, baby-ah"

...

...

**Just a Teaser.**

**Klik Review if u wanna continue for reading.**

**Gimme your review..?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_"Lama sekali hmm.. Hyung bilang kan 15 menit" ujar Yesung sambil mengusap lembut pipi kiri Ryeowook._

_"Yesung hyung~" ujar Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata menikmati keadaan ini. Ryeowook merindukannya. Merindukan saat-saat seperti ini._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**Sweet Morning**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hyukkie

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

"Dimana aku sekarang?" gumamku lirih saat merasa ruangan ini tidak sama saat terakhir aku memejamkan mata.

Aku perlahan mendudukkan diriku bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menatap sekeliling. Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa ungu memanja mataku.

Dinding bercat ungu dikombinasi segaris warna merah disetiap sudutnya, sangat kontras. Sebuah lemari pakaian yang kuyakini berpintu geser dengan cermin penuh. Tirai ungu muda dengan motif bunga matahari.

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dering ponsel dari samping kiriku. Perlahan mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar.

"Kau sudah bangun, baby-ah" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar saatku menempelkan ponsel ditelinga.

"Nee~ Yesung hyung. Kau yang membawaku ke kamar bernuansa ungu ini? Kali ini untuk apa?" tanyaku pada orang yang memanggilku baby.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar samar diseberang sana, membuatku mempoutkan bibir. "Jika tidak mengatakan untuk apa, aku akan pergi sekarang juga" ujarku padanya.

"Pergi saja jika kau tak mau kita berkencan hari ini" ujarnya membuat kaki yang sudah kujejakkan kelantai, kunaikkan kembali.

Aku melipat kedua kakiku diatas kasur yang ternyata berseprai coklat dengan motif jerapah dan mengambil bantal dan kuletakkan diatas kaki.

Mana mungkin aku pergi jika kami ternyata akan berkencan?.

Keheningan tercipta diantara kami beberapa waktu hingga ia memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Maaf jika aku membawamu seperti ini lagi. Tapi kau tahu alasanku bukan? Jika kita berada di dorm, sudah pasti kita tak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie selalu membuatmu sibuk"

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya.

Yaa, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia membawaku saat tidur dari dorm. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orangtuanya tahun lalu, kami jarang mengahabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya saat ada jadwal dengan Super Juniorlah kami bertemu. Selebihnya, ia menghabiskan waktu dicoffee shop miliknya.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Aku tunggu kau dibawah dalam 15 menit, jika tidak, aku akan menculikmu lebih dari hari ini" ujarnya dan langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Aahh perkenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook dan yang menculik serta meneleponku adalah Kim Yesung, kekasihku.

* * *

**Author POV**

Yesung memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya setelah ia memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan dan menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, apartemen yang setahun ini ditinggalinya bersama kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Apartemen yang membuatnya tak bisa mencium dan memeluk Ryeowook sebelum tidur.

"hh.." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka ponselnya kembali.

"Jangan membuatnya kelelahan! Esok kami akan mempromosikan single terbaru SuJu M di Singapura, aku tak mau ia tampak lesu saat perform. Dan jangan membawanya pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam" sebuah sms yang dikirim Sungmin saat tadi pagi memberitahu bahwa ia membawa Ryeowook pergi.

"Selalu seperti ini huh.. Saat jadwalku tak padat, giliran jadwalmu yang padat. Tak adakah satu minggu saja mereka membiarkan kita benar-benar beristirahat" gumam Yesung dan menatap jam dinding, dan ternyata waktu 15 menit yang diberikan untuk Ryeowook sudah terlewati.

Yesung segera beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menaiki tangga yang tak jauh dari meja makan itu. Langkahnya tenang tapi ia berseringai.

Ohh~ Mengapa kau menyeringai, Kim Yesung?

* * *

**Author POV**

_Ceklek.._

Ryeowook baru saja memakai Jeans biru mudanya lalu mengeringkan surai coklatnya yang masih basah saat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Ryeowook kemudian membuka lemari yang membelakangi pintu dan mencari baju yang pas. Ia masih tak menyadari ada langkah kaki mendekat.

Kalian tak usah heran dengan kelakuan Ryeowook ini. Setelah Yesung memutus sambungan telponnya, Ryeowook segera membuka laci nakas di sampingnya dan terkekeh melihat foto mereka berdua saat pembukaan toko kacamata Yesung tahun lalu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yesung mengubah dokorasi kamarnya dengan warna kesukaan Ryeowook.

Dengan langkah santai, ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak disudut dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Yesung tentang 15 menit itu.

Greb..

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook yang selesai memakai kaos coklat muda dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu. Aroma segar apel langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman Yesung.

"Yesung hyung~ geli. Lepaskan" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada suara manja.

Perlahan pelukan Yesung merenggang dan ia membalikkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook agar manghadapnya. Yesung menyatukan kening hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Aroma mint tercium oleh Yesung, dan ia tersenyum.

"Lama sekali hmm.. Hyung bilang kan 15 menit" ujar Yesung sambil mengusap lembut pipi kiri Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung~" ujar Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata menikmati keadaan ini. Ryeowook merindukannya. Merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Ryeowook sebelum menjauakan tubuhnya. "Hari ini seharusnya kita ke Lotte World tapi sepertinya hyung berubah pikiran, baby-ah"

Ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Hhh.. Selalu seperti ini' pikir Ryeowook.

* * *

**Author POV**

"Hh.. Su-sudah hyung~" pinta Ryeowook dengan nafas tersengal.

"..."

"Ya! Ja-jangan digigit hyung!" ujar Ryeowook saat Yesung sengaja menggigit pelan bahunya.

"..." masih tak ada respon dari Yesung.

Ryeowook mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu mendorong dada Yesung dan berhasil.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan sedikit kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali disofa. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Yesung dan mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Bukankah Sungmin hyung sudah mengatakan bahwa besok kami akan tampil di Singapura? Jadi jangan memberiku tanda yang akan membuat fans menjerit histeris" ujar Ryeowook memberi penjelasan tentangnya yang tak ingin melakukan leih dari french kiss hari ini.

Kalian tak usah heran mengapa Ryeowook mengetahui perihal sms Sungmin. Karna Sungmin pun mengiriminya sms seperti itu.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan membuat Ryeowook mengangkat sandaran kepalanya. "Tapi aku tiba-tiba ingin baby-ah. Hanya tanda, aku janji, tidak lebih" ucap Yesung mencoba meluluhkan hari kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook menghadapkan dirinya pada Yesung dan perlahan menduduki pahanya. Ia menangkup wajah Yesung dengan tangannya dan menatap obsidian hitam itu. "Hanya tanda?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Hum.. Hanya tanda" uajr Yesung yang mulai yakin bahwa Ryeowook akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sungguh! Yesung hari ini berniat mengajak Ryeowook ke taman bermain hingga sore. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain ketika tadi ia masuk kekamarnya dan melihat punggung putih mulus Ryeowook yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin mengukir tanda disana.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Yesung. 'Hanya tanda? Hah.. Terakhir kau mengatakan itu, kau membuat tubuhku lemas karna melewatkan sarapan' pikir Ryeowook.

Tapi tak dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia juga ingin Yesung menyentuhnya. Sudah 2 bulan Yesung tak memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher maupun bahunya. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkan.

"Baby-ah.. Bagaimana hum? Kau bisa menutupinya dengan memakai jaket kulit nanti"

"Tapi nanti akan ada bagian dimana aku memperlihatkan bahuku seperti tarian kita dulu"

Ryeowook berpikir sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yesung yang terbalut kaos hitam berleher V. "Mungkin jika dipunggung, tak akan terlihat hyung?" ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba, membuat Yesung menengadahkan kepala Ryeowook.

"Jadi tak apakan jika hari ini kita seharian di apartemen hyung?"

"Tidak! Makan siang nanti, kita harus menemui Appa dan Umma Kim. Kau kan hanya ingin membuat tanda, bukan untuk memakanku" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah –malu-

Yesung segera mengubah posisi mereka, mengindahkan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan hyung" ujar Ryeowook saat Yesung dengan semangat membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"hmm~" lenguhan pertama dari Ryeowook saat Yesung menjilat daun telinga dan mengusap dadanya yang terbalut kaos.

Oh Kim Ryeowook!

Bukankah kalian hanya akan french kiss dan membuat tanda di punggung humm?

Lalu mengapa sekarang kekasihmu jadi menjilat telinga dan mengusap dadamu?

Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kekasihmu itu, Kim Ryeowook!

**..THE END..**

* * *

**Thanks To :**

Kyute EvilMagnae :: Lee Chizumi :: Devy902 :: kiki craft :: yoon HyunWoon :: Evil Roommate :: BabyYeWook :: :: ichigo song :: jongwookie :: dhianelf4ever :: choi Ryeosomnia :: EternalClouds2421 :: Love Nathan Edison

**Followers and Favorites**

* * *

**a/n :  
**

Annyeong~

Daku datang kembali membawa pasangan aneh nan polos ini :)

Tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul saat pertama kali mendengar lagu Jae Joong yang Full Inside Me.

Huum~ Suara My Lovely Hero yang **"Ooo~ nan"** sangat sesuatu bgt disana

Yosh.. Sekian cerita gaje dariku.

**Gimme Your Review...?**


End file.
